


Canon To The Rescue

by Blue_Hood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Headcanon, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Headcanon: how the canon works in my head. Or in this case, how the canon doesn't work and fucks everything up.
Kudos: 4





	Canon To The Rescue

Just a rant while I delve into the 'I Believe In Jasper Sitwell' fandom (is it a fandom if it's just a tag?). I might contribute more to the actual fandom later.

The MCU released a short film sometime after Avengers 1 in which Jasper Sitwell is sent to kill a down on their luck couple for using Chitauri tech in robberies. As Romanoff said to Loki "He made a different call". Is Winter Soldier telling us he turned these two into HYDRA agents?

Then we have the clusterfuck that is Endgame. Rogers says Hail HYDRA to Strike Team Alpha who turn around and try to take him out as a threat to HYDRA in Winter Soldier. What? Since 2012 Steve is unaware of HYDRA, Endgame moved HYDRA-gate up because HYDRA thinks he's one of them so they're not gonna hide from him.

The way I remember Time Paradoxes is best summarized by TV Tropes' Hitler Time Travel Exemption Act. If you go back in time and kill Hitler before his rise to power then Hitler never rises to power and you never go back in time. By taking the scepter before HYDRA enhances the Maximoffs, they erased AoU and screwed up CA:WS. Of course they did go and put everything back in the end but Steve stayed with Peggy, which is sweet until you realize old Steve and young Steve were alive at the same time. And if they never go back in time then they never won, the Snap is never reversed.

Back to Sitwell, he's a paradox. He pulls a Barton then turns out to be HYDRA but the difference between SHIELD and HYDRA, to paraphrase Grant Ward, is that 'while SHIELD is debating right and wrong, HYDRA's already taken the shot'. If I'm not mistaken, Skye concluded in the same episode that SHIELD agents feel bad about killing, HYDRA agents are all about ends justify the means. I believe in Jasper Sitwell, I do not believe in MCU logic.


End file.
